Nate Raidhawk
screenshot_2010-10-02_09-52-39.jpg|Me in my pajamas screenshot_2010-10-02_09-58-29.jpg|My old home screenshot_2010-10-01_11-44-52.jpg|Picking a sword Early life Nate Raidhawk was born on Raven's Cove in 1658. At the age of twelve, he set sail on his father's light sloop and took it out for a joyride. After an hour or two of sailing, Nate got caught in a nasty storm. The sky was dark, and it was pouring down rain, so he couldn't see his home island, Raven's Cove. The wind was so strong that it knocked off the mast on Nate's ship! So Nate spent days, adrift on a light sloop, with little food and fresh water. Finally, on the horizon, he saw a ship that looked like an EITC Behemoth. The men on the huge ship saw the sloop with a boy adrift on it. So when the small ship came close to the thick hull of the Behemoth, they helped Nate climb aboard. They welcomed him on their ship and made him the Cabin Boy. As Nate was scrubbing the floor in the hold, an EITC Grunt came in holding a royal chest, wondering where to put it. Nate saw the man with the golden chest, and a greedy look came upon Nate's face. So his first act of piracy had begun. He pulled out his dirk and drove it to the hilt in the Grunt's back. The Grunt yelped as he fell to the floor, dropping the royal chest. Nate opened the chest and saw jewels and silver and gold. Nate grabbed as much as he can, and stuffed it all in his pockets. He knew the Company would always be after him for this, so he hid behind some crates as the ship sailed to Port Royal. When the ship docked, Nate walked upstairs and the crewmen didn't seem to notice him, because they were arguing over who should drink the last bottle of ten year old rum. Nate walked onto the dock. He seemed proud of what he had done. Then, two EITC Assassins came up behind him. "Where do ye think yer goin'? " they said to Nate, as he gulped. They chained him up and dragged him aboard a Juggernaut. Then the vessel set sail for an island called Rambleshack. On Rambleshack, they threw him in jail, and Jack Sparrow helped Nate escape... Mid-Life Nate Raidhawk was a normal buccaneer. He traveled the seas, and had a friend named Dog Wareagle. Dog was in a guild called Skeleton Reapers. Nate figured that it was indeed a nice guild, so he joined. And he was right. The guild had about 20, and all were active and nice. A few weeks later, Nate wanted to make a new guild called Who Wants Gold?. So Nate left and made this guild. It was extremely small so he left it. He was saddened that he could not make a good guild. So he kept guildless. In his time with no guild, he left the Caribbean and traveled to the Mediterranean Seas. He visited many North African countries, and Greece. In Greece, he found an ancient sword stuck in a rock, the Lost Relic, The Great Corsair's Cutlass. Nate was amazed at the gleamy sword. He then traveled back to the Caribbean and joined the Anti Co. Movement. Anti Co Army Days As Nate was walking around on Tortuga, he saw two pirates called William Warfury and Nathaniel Redeagle. They were explaining to everyone about the evils of the Co. Empire and other EITC guilds. Nate was very interested, because he had an experience with EITC as a kid. So Nate joined them, and they went around Tortuga looking for EITC. The next day, Nate joined the guild William was in, the Anti Co Army. Nate happened to know of an EITC stronghold in Navermo. He went there and showed everyone the EITC base. Then, a Co. Empire soldier walked in and found five bayonets pointing at him. This event led to a battle on Port Royal with the Co. Empire. The Anti Co. wanted a ship battle, but when their fleet showed up at Avaricia, the enemy didn't show up! A few days later, the GM, David Ironbones, was practicing at Tormenta as a break from all the action. But of course, the Co found him there too. He couldn't take being surrounded anymore, so he left the army. He appointed Nate as the leader to take his place. He lead the guild for a few days, but he quit too. He made another guild called the El Piratas. But Nate handed his guild over to friend and Resistance leader, Captain Ricky Spark. Immediately after this, Nate regretted his decision. El Bandidos The El Bandidos was an Anti Co. guild created by Nate Raidhawk. The guild was a great success, and it had over one hundred members. Hideouts and bases will be mentioned in the El Bandidos page. Freedom Co. Nate left El Bandidos and created Freedom Co. Bandidos Are Back Shortly after creating Freedom Co., Nate again left Freedom Co. and created Bandidos Are Back! Today Nate goes on PotCo daily now, or bi-daily and usually goes looting and participates in other activities with friends. Stats and stuff like that: Notoriety: 50 Sailing: 30 Cannon: 22 Sword: 30 Gun: 30 Dagger: 30 Voodoo Doll: 30 Grenade: 20 Voodoo Staff: 30 Fishing: 20 Potions: 20 Famed Weapons: Masterwork Broadsword Corsair's Cutlass (2) Bloodfire Broadsword (2) Golden Charm War Scattergun Executioner's Pistol Scoundrel's Pistol Scoundrel's Musket Grand Blunderbuss Skullbone Repeater Nautilus Blade Doom Stinger Treachery's End Scoundrel's Knives Tyrant Blade Legendary Weapons Silver Freeze Ships: Golden Brigand, War Frigate Black Brigand, War Sloop Shadow Brigand, Light Sloop Desired Weapons: Lost Sword of El Patron World Eater Blade (Any Legendary, to be honest ) Family Mother: Unknown Father: Thomas Fishmeister Uncle: Nate Swordwalker Brother(s): Matthew Mcflint Raidhawk Family Fortune After many generations of Raidhawk's, the family stashed every piece of wealth they've ever gotten. The fortune is hidden in a secret vault, behind a huge boulder inside a cave. Names I've Been Called Before On PotCo Noob Blunder Noob Broad Noob Cheater Weirdo "Worst Pvper Ever"- I'm not as bad as he says :P - ''Robert Mc Roberts '' Annoying Glitch Master - by Mark Ironflint Liar Nerd Stalker Much more to come :P Friends Curycoo - You know her Jack Swordmenace - No need for the formalities Mark Ironflint - Hi mate i mean nate Nathaniel Redeagle - Good day ol friend of mine Matthew Mcflint - COME ONLINE Dog O'hawk - HI NATE! - chest but! - Swordbones - Hi. James Warhawk - Hello. Duchess of Anemois - Hello Nate. Robert Mc Roberts-Hello Nathaniel XD. I got more but this is all I can think of right now :P Guilds ( in order ) Gold Magnets - GM Skeleton Reapers - Member Who Wants Gold? - GM Guildless Time Anti Co Army - Officer El Piratas - GM Piracy Empire - Officer ( Captain Ricky Spark's guild, I was in it for like 10 minutes before I got mad and wanted to make a guild ) Guildless Time Council Of Elders - Member ( One of Leon's guild, I thought he was a pirate, but left 10 minutes later ) Guildless Time El Bandidos - GM Freedom Co. - GM Bandidos Are Back - GM Guildless Time Paradox - Officer Sovereign Marines - GM Gallery ﻿ Trivia Favorite hats: Rough Tricornes, Buccaneer Hats He ALWAYS wears a Native Wave Tattoo ( Or whatever its called, its the wave tatto under your eye. Nate always has the Tyant Blade and Treachery's End equipped. He also enjoys wearing Zombie Pants. I haz green hair! :D Greatest Accomplishments Soloing Neban the Silent Glitching aboard the Harkaway Soloing Darkhart Climbing Padres Volcano Creating El Bandidos Glitching Onto Test Server :D Power level Jim Stated that Nate's power Level is around 250 the same as Captain John Fatbeart Jack Swordmenace Duchess of Anemosis Quotes by Nate Raidhawk " Erm... Idk.. " Nate Raidhawk " Wanna piece of meh Bloodfire sword?! " Nate Raidhawk " Want to be a Bandido with me?.." Nate Raidhawk '' ''" Hmm... brb. " Nate Raidhawk " ME NAME IS NATE " Nate Raidhawk Other Guy: This is madness! Nate: THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!! '' ''Other Apperances Nate is scheduled to appear in The Logan Family Story 2. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:Parliament Members Category:The Alliance of the Lords Category:POTCO